


And What Of Lazarus?

by Turwaithiel_Rainscent



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Corridor beyond time, M/M, Star Trek The Alternative Factor, The Alternative Factor, This was the weirdest episode, erotic but nothing explicit, gets a little..., lol, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turwaithiel_Rainscent/pseuds/Turwaithiel_Rainscent
Summary: Lazarus and Antimatter Lazarus are stuck in the inter-universe corridor in a perpetual battle.  Who will come out on top?





	And What Of Lazarus?

It had been...  
Well, he didn't really know how long it had been. Time didn't really seem to pass in this place.   
This place was a corridor between Universes. Light and Dark. Matter and Antimatter.   
This corridor? Maybe it was just The Corridor. He wasn't really sure if there were any others between the two universes.   
Maybe there were. 

He opened his eyes just before being clocked in the jaw by his alternative self. It stung, just as it had so many times before. One would think that he would get tired of brawling constantly. He stood up, and swung back, missing, before the other one took a yelling jump and landed on his back. 

"Agh!" He cried in pain as he slammed his back against the wall of the Corridor. Hard. His alternate self slid against the floor, knocked out. Again.

They couldn't die in this place. They had tried. Whatever it was that kept this place together, kept them together as well. There was no need for food or sleep, or even defecation, or urination. It was like time was stopped or still here. 

Luckily there was still atmosphere, though. The atmosphere and this blasted fog that was ever present. Ever present damp. 

He wiped his forehead and looked at his double. Same height, same weight, same everything. Same...beard. He reached down and touched it, while touching his own. Same scraggly beard. 

He stood back up and went to the other end of the corridor. Rest. But no sleep. 

\---

"YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TRAPPED US HERE!" He screamed at his other...Other. He jumped at him, clawing at his face. 

"Yes! I was! To save the universe! Both of them!" He said before ducking, and shoving him away. "Get over it!"

"NEVER!" He said while righting himself. "I'LL NEVER GET OVER IT!"

"Apparently..." Lazarus said while panting, and then hanging his head. "It feels like we've been at this forever." 

Unarmed by the amount of defeat that he felt within his counterpart, the antimatter Lazarus watched him, while leaning against the wall. He hated his counterpart, hated that he existed... but, was there really a point in keeping up the fight? "How..long have we been at this?"

"Who knows." Lazarus wiped his forehead. No sweat, but it always felt vaguely warm and stuffy in here to him. 

Antimatter Lazarus crossed his arms and huffed. "Well, I don't feel like fighting anymore. I'm tired of it." 

Lazarus perked up. "Me too." He slid down the wall and closed his eyes. 

For the first time in 50 years, they both slept. 

\---

"Wake up..." Antimatter Lazarus said gently as he nudged the other one awake. 

"What time is it?"

"Hah,...you're funny." He said before he slid to be next to him. Over the last few...times? they've been near each other, their animosity for each other had lessened. They had even gotten a little affectionate. He leaned his head on the other one's shoulder. Did it really matter that they were technically the same person? 

Lazarus looked at him. "You're being very..." He said before he looked into his eyes and then looked down to his mouth. "...affectionate." He said before he brushed his lips against his counterpart's. 

\---

"See if you can see anything up there." Antimatter Lazarus said before he hoisted the other up to see over what seemed to be a top of the corridor. 

"I don't see anything." He said. 

"Rats..." He let him down gently. He had sworn that the last time he was up that high, that he had seen something. A seem? 

"....I don't think that we can get out." 

"...I know...I just keep hoping."

\---

They lay in the corridor together. They were both drenched in sweat and panting lazily in the afterglow. 

"I wonder...if this is considered wrong or whatever." Antimatter Lazarus asked as he laid his head on his counterpart's shoulder. 

"Who cares?" 

They were both naked. There was really no reason for clothing anymore. 

\---

"Laz! Wake up!"

"What...?" 

"Something's happening!"

A great white light soon woke them both up. It seemed to be cracking over everything

"What...the.....?"

They were both engulfed by it. 

\---

"How long were you in the corridor?" 

"....I don't know...what year is it?"

"2373 by Earth Reckoning." 

"...Over 100 years..."

Antimatter Lazarus woke up to see an Arabic doctor doing something to his counterpart with instruments. His counterpart seemed fine. "Wh..what happened?"

"The wormhole aliens converged on your corridor, and got you out."

"Wormhole aliens?" He sat upright. So many things were confusing. He had a headache.

"You had hit your head in the process." 

"I...see." He looked from the Arabic man to Lazarus. He was full of questions. He was glad they were out. He was...wondering so many things. 

They were wearing clothing now of a weird style. 

"Ah...yes, we clothed you. You both were naked when the aliens delivered you."

He blushed and nodded. "Thank you...um..."

"Julian...Julian Bashir."


End file.
